


Falling Hard

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Falling Hard

One dark lonely night in NYC Dana was walking home from eating out. She walked down a street that had many alleyways when suddenly she was ambushed by the purple dragons and dragged into and alleyway. They were about to rip her clothes off when suddenly a figure in black jumped down from a fire escape and knocked all the girls out. The girl still frightened backed away from her savior afraid of him.  
"Hey now babe, easy there, I will not hurt you. I just saved you after all."  
Still not answering she scooted farther away until her back was pressed up against a brick wall. The figure walked ever so closer to her. He reached out with one hand and he began to stroke her chin with his hand. Dana closed her eyes but found herself really enjoying his touch she bit back a moan. Now embarrassed she opened her eyes and blushed really red. He took notice of this.  
"So does my touch really turn you on eh there babe?"  
"N-no i-it does n-not at all."  
"Then why were you moaning babe?"  
She gave up and she sighed.  
"Fine it did turn me on and yes I did moan. So embarrassing."  
"Well babe I thought your moan was pretty sexy and adorable if you ask me."  
"Who are you anyway. No wait....let me guess......you are Nightwatcher."  
Nightwatcher gasped wondering how she knew his name.  
"How'd you know my name babe?"  
"I watch the news a lot and I saw you on the news. My name is Dana by the way. Thank you for saving me."  
Nightwatcher just smiled inside his helmet he was currently wearing.  
"Nice to meet you Dana and you're welcome. I'd save you again whenever in a heartbeat."  
W-why?"  
"Because it seems I have fallen hard for you babe"  
"Y-you love me?"  
Nightwatcher just nodded. And with that he pulled her into his arms and smashed her body to his chest. She gasped and let out a grunt from the force. She put her hands on his chest and she was feeling his muscles and skin through his bodysuit and she realized that he was very tone and fit and muscular. She blushed really hard again. Nightwatcher just laughed and he slid one gloved hand under her shirt and he slipped the other gloved hand under her skirt. He started to grope her boobs and her butt all at the same time. He pinched one boob and one butt cheek with both of his hands feeling the soft mounds of flesh between his fingers. Dana let out another moan and now she started groaning. Then he began to pinch her nipple with his fingers and gently rub the mound of flesh there. Then he began to massage her butt cheek. She stifled out another moan until she couldn't take it anymore and she just collapsed and she would have fallen had he not supported her and caught her in his arms. She just looked up to his helmeted face and began to smile now feeling refreshed and better. He however was confused.  
"Uh something wrong babe?"  
"No nothing's wrong. That just made me feel really good. Plus that really turned me on."  
"Not as much as you turn me on sweet cheeks."  
"Hey want to come to my house and finish this?"  
He could only stare and nod at her feeling himself get aroused by the sound of her whispered voice in his ear. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and he leapt from building to building with her in his arms heading towards her house. In a certain part of the city Nightwatcher was having the time of his life.  
Fin


End file.
